Winter Season
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: Maka hates winter while Soul likes winter. Soul wanted to know why she hates winter. What would he do if he's the reason why she hates winter?
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE**__: kinda bored this day. Hum, later on it's my birthday. I can't even think of a new story. "I FORGOT MY MIND." Eh? That's just our funny grammar. Well this is another fan fiction. Yeah please review._

**WINTER SEASON**

**By:**

**LifeTAker DevilGirl**

"Oi Maka, wake up its winter!" Soul excitedly told to Maka. "What!" Maka shouted as she stands in her bed. She opened her door and saw Soul with his winter outfit. "Whoa, Soul where are you going?" she asked oddly. "Maka, come on let's go outside!" he said and grabbed her outside their residence.

"Ngek, Soul its cold out here!" Maka complained as she shivers. "Here!" Soul handled a pink winter outfit. "Galing, what the hell is this!" she shouted as she protested. Maka knows they will go to play snow and she don't like cold seasons. "Please Maka lets go and play snow. I love cold seasons!" Soul begged her.

"Huh, all right but I don't w…whoa!" Maka shouted as Soul dragged her to the high mountain top. "s…Souul don't do that I'm afraid of heights!" Maka added as Soul is getting ready to slide down. Maka hold him close and she screamed as they go down. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, you bastard I'm gonna kill you!"

Maka took a deep breath when they were downhill while Soul laughed at her, MAKA CHOP! "Hey, that's not cool!" Soul complained. "You deserved that idiot!" she shouted. "Let's do that again!" again Soul dragged her uphill and they slide down. Maka screamed as loud as she can later, she enjoyed it.

Maka laid on snow and looks up the sky. "I'm tired." She whispered and she takes a nap. "Maka are you sleeping there. You're going to catch cold!" Soul went to her and checks if she was asleep. "Heh, pathetic child." He smirked and carried her to her room. "Maka I hope you will love winters like me."

"What, nine o' clock already!" Maka yelled as she saw the clock. She went to the kitchen and saw Soul eating cereal. "Morning Maka." Soul greeted her s she sat. "Was that a dream?" she asked. "No and it's still snowing outside want to go there?" Soul asked her. "No. I HATE winters!" she replied.

Maka took a glass of milk and drank it. "Maka why do you heta winter?" Soul asked her. "Eh? Do you really want to know, Its complicated," Maka answered. "Please Maka tell me," Soul begged. "All right you Idiot listen to my story."

"I was only 9 years old when this had happened. I was playing my favorite doll when a silver-haired guy like you attacked me with a snow ball; my doll had been lost because of that. I had slipped on his dirty trick and I had been embarrassed! All laughed at me and from that time I hate winters!" Maka explained. Soul was shocked because he was the boy who did that.

**NOTE: What do you think will happen next?**


	2. C H A N G E

**WINTER SEASON**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**C H A N G E**

**NOTE: **Sorry if I update this chapter late …because I am busy and lazy. But for now, here it is! I hope you like this. Oh and please review.

Soul can't take that he made Maka cry. He always told to her that she had small chest but she did not cry about that. The girl in that winter day was his partner that was loyal to him. This night, he can't sleep on his bed. He was thinking if he will not tell the truth, he will live in conscience. But if he will be loyal and tell the truth, Maka will surely kill him. Suddenly, Soul's alarm clock rang.

"3:00 a.m.? who timed this clock?" Soul asked to himself. He was supposed to sleep but then he thought Maka. "I…I need to change!" Soul decided. He went to Maka's room and opened the door. There, he saw Maka sleeping without a blanket. Maka was wearing a white silk blouse and a pink short. She was not in her pigtails so her face was half covered with her blonde hair.

Soul got worried seeing her without blanket so he went near to her. He walked slowly and gets the blanket. He froze when Maka moved. He was worried when Maka see him in her room. Maka faced the ceiling and revealed her face that made Soul more nervous. He had released his breath when he proved that he was still asleep. Soul's eyes were staring at Maka's face when they rolled to her chest. "They aren't so bad," he whispered and smiled. He came near to her and spread the blanket so she will not catch cold. ": Meister, my friend, my partner sleep well." Soul whispered to Maka's ear.

After that, he went to the kitchen thinking how he will cook an egg. He stared at the stove for a while until he remembered Maka He always sneak to the kitchen every time Maka will cook. He likes to see her bathing with her sweats and the most- he likes her graceful move while she cooks. "Aha! I can do this! He said with confidence.

First, he turned on the stove. Not so strong and not so weak. Second, he putted the pan in the stove. He waited until it become warm. Third, when the pan was warm, he then poured the cooking oil. Fourth, he cracked an egg down to the pan. He carefully shaped in circle. He waited until he smelled something was burning! With his dismay, the egg burned. His second try was not totally cooked egg. His third was salty and the fourth was tasteless. He was about to lose his temper but he kept his cool.

Finally, in his 23rd try he cooked an egg. Yummy but he needs to make another one for Maka. "I have made it! I am cool!" Soul shouted but then he covered his mouth. He doesn't want Maka to be awakened. He then opened the refrigerator to get another one. But with his bad day, there was no egg left. "Men, what will she eat?" He went to get the other eggs he cooked but they were gone eaten by the cats. "Ok I will give this to her," he said sadly. "But my tummy was hungry!" he added. "No, I shall give this to Maka so that she can forgive me." After that, he set the table.

Soul cleaned the guest room. There he found out the candy wrappers he threw while he watch the TV. He also found there his old socks that stink. He covered his nose and threw his socks in the washing room. "Maka was so nice," he mumbled. Next, he cleaned his room. He saw Maka's underwear. He laughed but then he remembered that he was too rude. "Why did I snatch this?" He asked. He also cleaned their bathroom and wash dishes.

His tummy started to growl. "My! Be quiet you empty stomach!" he shouted. Outside, the surroundings were covered with snow. Trees were covered by snow. "So white, so cold, so sweet! Hmmmm! Smells good!" Soul shouted. "It's already morning!" Soul added and stretched his arms and yawned. His feeling with the snow made him shout. "MAKA I AM THE BOY WHO DID THAT TO YOU! I AM SO SORRY!" Then he felt better but when he turned back, he saw Maka.

**NOTE: **Ahoy! It's suspense. ^_^

***L**al**ainemae**h*


	3. She Knew

**WINTER SEASON**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**S H E K N E W !**

"Soul, why are you shouting?" Maka asked.

"I…d-did you heard what I have said?" Soul asked nervously.

"Yes!" Maka answered.

"What have you heard?"

"I heard you but I did not understand what you have said."

"Was that so?" Soul asked happily.

"Hmm… Soul, are you the one who cooked breakfast?"

"Yea, I have also cleaned the house!" Soul shouted proudly.

"Uhm-Blair ate it," Maka whispered.

"What!" Soul's jaw hit the floor.

Soul ran to the kitchen and saw Blair licking the plate. Soul's blood started to boil. There were also steams that coming out from his ears. "Don't you know I took effort to do that so Maka will forgive me because I was the reason why she hates winter?" Soul shouted. His hands then covered his mouth. He looked back and saw Maka standing stooped. Maka's head then slowly rose. She looked at Soul then ran to her room. "MAKA," Soul sighed.

Blair then jumped down from the table and stretched its paws. "Meow," Blair said. Soul then noticed Blair. He then grabbed her and threw her outside their apartment. "Don't come back!" Soul shouted angrily. Blair was shocked. She was going to have revenge but then he saw a cute male cat. Blair went to it and befriend. Soul saw it. He then shut the door and sat on the couch.

"Men, she already knew! What will I do? Go to her and said sorry, tell her that I love her-wait! What did I said? No I did it because I like her. Whoa! This-was-a-freaking-problem! What the hell will I do? Go to her and confess? Yeah I will do that! But-what if she rejects me? I played a trick on her so I can get her attention-that means-I love her! But how can she forgive me? I still remember that day, it was also a winter. I was so bad that I did that!

"Maka, I am sorry for what had happened!" Soul shouted outside her door.

"I don't need your explanation! I don't need those apologize!"

"Maka, don't do this to me. I just did that because I want to get your attention! I like you-!" Soul said surprisingly. Maka was shocked. She then opened the door and asked Soul what he had said. Soul then thought that it was time to confess about her feelings for her.

"I have a crush on you when we were in kinder, I like you when we were in elementary and now we were in high school, I love you."

"I don't believe in you, you're just saying that because you made a sin."

"No, why would I do that to you when I don't like you?"

"I don't kn-"but before Maka said that Soul kissed her. Maka's eyes narrowed and she was confused. Maka then pushed him and ran outside their apartment. Soul was shocked. "What the hell did I do!" he shouted and ran after her. Maka ran to the snow. She was afraid without Soul in walking in the ice. "Why did I run? I also feel the same way," she whispered. Suddenly at her step, the ice cracked.

She was again fallen in that hole. She screamed for a help as she tried to swim. "SOUUUUL!" she shouted. Soul heard her. He then ran where he heard that voice. He found that Maka was in a hole. He then went to her carefully. He pulled her and hugged her. Maka was shivering. Soul took off his dress and gave it to Maka. He saw something in the hole; it was just like a doll. He get it and recognized that it was Maka's favorite doll. He then smiled and went to her.

When Maka was warmed, Soul went to her and asked for forgiveness.

"I will, if you found my doll,"

"I found this in the hole," Soul said as he handed the doll. Maka was very happy. She then said that she forgive Soul.

"May you like winters?" Soul asked.

"If you where be my boy friend,"

"Are you proposing to be my-"

"No, I want you to do that,"

Soul then smiled and kissed Maka in her hand. "Will you be the winter queen?" Soul asked her. Maka said yes. Soul was happy same as Maka.

When they were going to kiss, Blair went home. She was wet. "FUCKING SHIT I HATE WINTERS!" she shouted loudly. Soul and Maka laughed at her.

**The End…?**


End file.
